


Carpe Diem

by ka_mai



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Carpe Diem

Мэг снится сон.  
В этом сне Марни жива и Марни поёт - вот только слов никак не разобрать.  
Мэг смотрит на свои руки, те будто в кружевах - увиты мягкими метёлками ярко-зелёных водорослей. Они покачиваются в воде, лаская и согревая кожу. Вокруг шеи ожерелье из других, узких и тёмных листьев с острой, режущей кромкой. Полосы свиваются в цепи ДНК и ранят Мэг, когда она поднимает голову вверх.  
Оттуда, сквозь толщу воды, слабо светит солнце и доносится голос Марни.  
А вниз, в темноту, смотреть страшно. Мэг и так чувствует, что ноги запутались в цепких жгутах растений, и понимает, что ей нужно освободиться - что ей _придётся_ освободиться - и от тех, что сдавливают и причиняют боль, и от тех, что нежно обволакивают и даруют защиту.  
Ей ведь хочется выплыть к солнцу и услышать, о чём поёт Марни.


End file.
